Harry Potter and the Djinn
by Nobodysboy
Summary: Harry is having a good summer. He hears his mother's voice in his head one day warning him about Voldemort. He goes on to Hogwarts and finds a new love. Only, it might be harmed by a certain character.


(I think I can keep this fic. All my other ones keep on getting deleted. I am going to start on this one sometime in the next week, so don't look for frequent updates. And Lukas, I'm sorry. If you want me to, I'll add you and serpensortia to my story. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does.)  
  
Harry Potter was a respectable 15year old boy. He had plenty of friends, but only two best friends. One of them, Ron, was a very nice boy. Even though he was poor, he and his family are extremely nice. Harry really didn't know what his life would be without them. He might not even still be in school if it wasn't for Ron and his brother's, Fred and George. In his second year, Harry was being prevented from going to school by a house-elf, called Dobby. He had levitated a pudding and splattered it all over the Dursley's and their guest's, the Mason's. Harry had been locked in his room and bars had been put on his window for this. But, Fred, George, and Ron came to the rescue in Mr. Wesley's flying car. Uncle Vernon had almost got him, but he just managed to escape. Later on in his second year, Ron's sister, Ginny, had been taken into a place called the Chamber of Secret's. Harry had saved her by using the Sorting Hat, Fakes, the Phoenix, and GodricGriffindor's sword. He had splayed the monster within, a Basilisk, and destroyed the diary that held Tom Riddle and had enchanted Ginny. Ginny, who was already very taken with Harry, had started to like him even more.  
  
His other friend, Hermione was a girl. She was the best student in her year and always had the answers to all their problems. In their first year, Hermione had solved a logic puzzle and selected the right potion that got Harry through the fire that brought him face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort. Again, in his second year, Hermione had brewed the immensely complicated Polyjuice Potion, which allowed him and Ron to take on the form of Crabbe and Goyle. They were trying to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was. They were hoping it was Malfoy, but it wasn't. It was none other than Lord Voldemort. After they discovered who it was, Hagrid and Harry's name were cleared. Harry wondered what he would ever do without Hermione either. But there was something only Harry knew about Hermione, though. Harry liked Hermione. He had liked her since the start of fourth year. That's when he really noticed her. Harry was really scared to tell her. He had feared embarrassment and humiliation. But she seemed to like him. Harry just wasn't really ready to tell her yet. Besides, what if she didn't like him at all? But what if she did? Oh, it was such a tough decision. Harry wondered if he would ever be brave enough to ask her.  
  
Just then Harry heard an echo in his head. "Harry? Harrrrry?" "Are you there son?" He heard the echo say. "Who are you?" He said into air. "Harry, you don't recognize my voice?" That's when it hit Harry. "Mom?" He said into air again. "Yes Harry, it's me. I've found a way to come inside your head. I am a mere echo, though, so don't think I'm real. Since I'm a Spirit, I can do things regular humans cannot."  
  
"Like what?" "Well, I can see the feeling's of Cedric in your head. I can also see your feeling's for Hermione. Don't be mad, this can be useful to me. See, I can only be heard by one's close to me. So, I can only be heard by you. So, I can see into your future, but I need two people to do it. So, if you tell Hermione your love, she will be connected to you and therefore be connected to me. Since we would be connected, I could show you your future. But there would be other thing's I would need to tell the future between two people. I will wait until you have told Hermione your feelings for you. And Harry, I can see you think that she might not accept it, but she will. I can tell that much from feelings.  
  
So go and find a way to tell her. But you must tell her in person. It will not be sufficient enough to tell her your feelings in a letter or telephone call. You must show her in person. For this reason, I suggest you wait until you go back to Hogwarts. And from where I'm standing, looking down at you, I can cast a charm on you to make a day seem like a minute. With this charm, it will seem as if you will be at school in one half- hour's time. Please allow mw to leave you, for it will tire me greatly to cast this charm. Bye Harry." "Bye Mom" Harry whispered.  
  
Harry suddenly felt like his leg's and heart and blood was moving at hundred's of miles per hour. Next thing he knew he was sitting on his bed. He was watching the sun move across the sky. He walked out of his room to see several blur's moving very fast. "Wow" Harry thought. He went back to his room to see that it was morning again. "This is unbelievable." Harry said out loud.  
  
(Hope yaw liked it. I know it was kind of short, but that's just my nature. This might be the longest chapter in the story, by the way. And I think I'm going to take a leaf outta Lukas' book and put some names in my story. Since Lukas has put my name in his story, it is only fitting and proper for me to put his name in my story. With his permission, of course. And I'll add one more person too the story, probably serpensortia, if she wants me to. If they don't want me to, I won't, so if they don't want me too, I'll add someone else but they will have to place five reviews in five days. That's one review a day. And it will only be two people. So watch out.  
  
Ciao, Chris 


End file.
